Where Roses Grow
by toxicdelena
Summary: When attending her sister's wedding, Regina never expected to see the father of her baby. However, her shock immediately turns to hurt when she realises that he doesn't even remember her. There's no telling what the future holds for Regina and her daughter, but she knows that things are about to get very messy. (AU) Outlaw Queen with mentions of Captain Swan.


**Where Roses Grow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, or any characters associated with the show. I am simply playing with an AU verse in which I've created a plot and a few original characters.

Chapter I: Glitterball.

Sunlight, she decided, was the burning form of the devil, which tortured her sleep deprived body with its bright shining rays of luminous light. Her fingers delved under the comforter, pulling it over head with a resigned sigh. She knew that her consciousness was necessary, and it would take at least a good hour to get rid of the bags from under her eyes.

"Darling!" her mother's cheery voice filled the air, causing her eyes to roll. One of the unfortunate side effects of having an adjoining suite to your sister and fellow bridesmaids was that your mother had free reign to walk into your suite. Cora was a cold and haughty woman, who cared about money and that the men her daughter's married were rich and prominent with the inner circle of New York's elite. Before Regina could even make any sign of hearing her mother, a sharp cry crackled through the short silence. Great. Yanking down the comforter, Regina dragged her body from the bed in a terribly unladylike movement. Normally she was more poised and refined, but her daughter had a restless night – _thank you teething_ \- and therefore, so did she.

Cora Mills' reaction to the birth of her first grandchild had been very mixed, enough so that Regina hadn't even been certain that she'd receive a visit from her mother in the hospital. All her mother had ever cared about was image, it was everything. Regina's professional career had always made her mother proud, whilst her love life fell short of what Cora had been hoping for. Getting drunk on a rare night out with Emma and Mal, only to end up with a daughter nine months later was not what Regina had expected from her life, but she certainly wouldn't change it. Rosalie was everything to her. Walking over to the travel crib, Regina bent to pick up her daughter who was clutching the side of the cot, little legs holding her somewhat stable. She clutched the crying form to her chest, smiling at the way Rosalie curled her head into her neck, seeking the comfort from her mother.

"Regina you need an hour at the spa to sort yourself out." Cora was not the maternal sort, and barely showed any love or compassion towards her two daughters, although she reserved slightly more for her granddaughter – probably to make up for the cold reception Rosalie was initially given. But Cora's idea of motherhood was a couple of hours each day spent with the child before pushing them onto a nanny, which Regina completely disagreed with. It was bad enough that she had to be separated from Rosalie during the ceremony, since she would be sitting with her grandparents during the ceremony. Of course, Regina felt more content knowing that her father would be the one holding and caring for Rosalie, whilst she was helping Zelena.

She bounced slightly, a motion which she knew Rosalie greatly enjoyed, whilst moving to walk into the lounge area of the suite, where the adjoining doors to the rooms next to hers were wide open, bundles of laughter filling the air. It was barely even seven, and she knew another half an hour would have done her the world of good. She could see the warm tones of her sister's strawberry kissed hair, as Zelena sauntered into the room. "Morning sis, mom being a bitch?" Zelena questioned, causing Regina to stifle a laugh whilst Cora scowled at her eldest daughter.

Placing Rosalie into her bouncer, Regina turned towards her sister and smiled. For the most part they were close, although they had their ups and downs. She knew that Zelena could be wickedly jealous at times, but it was something which her older sister tried to work through. In Regina's opinion, it was Cora who was to blame, pitting her daughters against one another as though they were show ponies. Of course, it was hard for Zelena to find out that Henry had adopted her when she was two, but he was not in fact her birth father. The truth which her dear mother liked to keep under wraps. Cora loathed the fact that Regina had a daughter out of wedlock, but her mother had done the same thing. Well, her mother often argued that she had been engaged to the man who turned out to be a complete scoundrel, but it was hardly any different.

"Looking forward to having Keith turn into a performing monkey?" Regina didn't really understand her sister's relationship with Keith, only that they loved each other. She was very surprised when Keith got down on one knee, since she'd expected him to get bored. Perhaps her sister had some hidden talents in keeping a man interested. She wouldn't put it past Zelena.

-o-

"Tights? You can't put her in tights! It won't look right." Regina looked down at her daughter, the angelic smile on her chubby cheeks and the way her demanding arms waved in the air seeking her out, wishing to be held. The dress that had been chosen for her was white and silver, tulle sleeves and a bodice of silver that was reminiscent of a glitter ball. But on her little girl, Rosalie looked like the most beautiful creature in the world and she was. But her health and wellbeing came before vanity.

"I don't care! I'm not going to have my daughter freezing because you care more about how she looks in the photos you're selling to US weekly." Rosalie began to babble, making random noises as she gleamed up at Regina, as though she were agreeing with her mother.

"Please give it a rest, mother. I'm sure there are plenty more opportunities for you to scold me today, it's only midday. Rosie is fine with tights, now I need to give her to daddy," Regina announced, picking up her daughter. Everyone else was already dressed, clad in emerald green whilst she walked around in jeans and a blouse. The stresses of being a mother meant that she was the last bridesmaid to change into her gown, but it didn't matter.

"Wave bye, bye to granny," Regina encouraged, carrying away her wriggling daughter as she sought out her father. For the next couple of hours, Rosie would not be in her sight and whilst it made her nervous, Regina knew that her father was great with his granddaughter.

From the moment Rosalie was placed in Henry's arms, Regina hurried back to the bridal suite where her sister and fellow bridesmaids were waiting for her return. They had about an hour before the guests would begin to assemble for the ceremony.

Green was her least favourite colour to wear, but it was her sister's favourite and so she changed into asymmetric gown without complaint. It was impossible to tell that Regina had been pregnant only seven months prior, since her body had gone back to its normal slender state – likely due to the hectic lifestyle she led. With the spare minute that she had, Regina allowed herself to truly check her image for the first time all day, and was fairly pleased with the results. The make-up artist had successfully covered all of her under-eye circles making her look more like her age, whilst her skin had been given a natural youthful glow – with one year left in her thirties, Cora had been everything on to her. Of course, she was not one those people who believed that turning thirty was the end of all – actually it was rather stupid in her opinion.

All the bridesmaids had matching updo's, whilst Zelena's had been styled half up-half down with white flower adornments. There were very few times when Regina looked at her sister and was truly blown away, but as they helped Zelena into her wedding gown, Regina let out a soft sigh. "You've got your wish. I'm jealous."

-o-

She stands holding Zelena's flowers, a lacquered smile upon her lips as she took a quick glance to the left where her parents were sitting, Rosalie asleep in her father's lap. Her mother twirled her finger to suggest she turn her attention away, and with an inaudible sigh, Regina looked back to Zelena and Keith.

"Do you Keith Atticus Nottigham take Zelena Margot Mills to be your lawfully wedded wife?" There was a pregnant pause before Keith spoke, and Regina held her breath as she watched her sister's eyes flare slightly. "I do." The groom's voice was deep, and he spoke in a masculine tone that often had Zelena falling all over him – but right now her sister appeared to be pissed that Keith had taken so long to answer the goddamn question. Yes, Regina got all that just from the slight flare of her sister's nostrils.

"And do you, Zelena Margot Mills take Keith Atticus Nottingham as your lawfully wedded husband?" Zelena flashed a smile towards her soon to be husband, but said nothing. She took a few moments to milk the silence, until Keith was squeezing her hands in his. With a devious smile she looked up, "I do."

Regina knew there would be some theatrics with her sister, there always was. Then again, Regina was known for having a flare for the dramatic at times. Her kindness only extended so far, and during her teenage years she'd been to put it lightly, a bitch. Everyone said she was the walking devil, but they all feared her wrath. Regina was queen bee of the school, and her mother had been so proud.

When Regina met Emma and a three year old Henry, which she found fascinating since her own father was named the classic name, the brunette had taken a long, hard look at her life and realised there was no point in being so bitter. She changed, although she never apologised for her previous actions. Being so ruthless, Regina had been at the top of her game by the time she hit twenty four and was in full command of her career.

Her hand picked up a glass of champagne, one wouldn't hurt, and looked over once again at her sleeping daughter who had been moved her pushchair. They were waiting to take photographs outside, and Regina was aware that her mother wanted pictures of Rosalie in there and so the baby would need to be woken, but she refused to do it until the very last minute. Better her daughter sleep. If Cora Mills wanted to wake a sleeping baby, then she'd suffer the consequences of having a potentially grumpy baby in the wedding photos.

Carefully, she brushed the side of her daughters face. In the last month, Rosalie had begun to get quite the personality and whilst she was generally a content baby, Rosalie had no problem in vocalising when she want something, a string of loud babbles leaving her adorable little mouth. Her daughter had yet to say her first word, but there were so many things that her little girl was achieving that she didn't worry in the slightest.

Turning her head, Regina noticed that a man stood before her and her eyes set on his, it all became crystal clear.

The blood drained from her face, hurricane in her veins spinning out of control whilst a gasp escaped her lips. It was him! Icy blue eyes and adorable dimples, which she saw replicated in her daughter. "Have we met before?" she quizzed giving nothing away, but already knowing the answer. "I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you." His flirtation cut her deep, hurt flashing in her obsidian eyes. He had forgotten.

-o-

Note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will join me on this literary journey. I would love to hear your feedback, and if you enjoyed it then please alert and favourite. Also, this is the shortest chapter and all others should be about a third longer, maybe more.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
